Something Unexpected
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Dawn and Ash found out that she's pregnant and is worried if their parents will accept the child or not


**Something Unexpected**

It was a cool autumn morning in September and Dawn was sitting at the Pokemon Center's clinic waiting for the results of her annual physical check-up. "Oh I hope I can still go on missions, after many days of being so sick." Dawn muttered to herself. "Dawn Berlitz?" The doctor said walking up to her. "Yes?" Dawn said standing up. "Can we talk in my office, please?" The doctor asked calmly. "Of course." Dawn said stepping into the doctor's office and closed the door. "Please have a seat." She said sitting down behind her desk.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Dawn asked nervously taking a seat in the leather chair. "Oh, yes. Um, we have analyzed the data from your check-up and you cannot attend missions with the guardians for quite awhile." The doctor said looking at her files. "And why is that?" Dawn asked worriedly. "You are expecting something in eleven months." The doctor replied looking up at her happily. "You mean I'm with a child?" Dawn asked surprised. "Yes, now I understand that you might not want to keep the child, and you don't have to." The doctor said handing her the files. "All you have to do to go home to the father of the child and talk it over and if you both agree, just sign here and the child will be removed as soon as possible." "Thank you, I'll go talk to him." Dawn said calmly standing up and headed towards the door.

Once she closed the door to the doctor's office , she stood there looking at the papers in the files, her eyes filling with tears. "What should I do?" she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Should I tell Ash?" She asked looking down at her faithful partner Piplup. "Pip pip lup!" It said nodding it's head happily and began pushing her towards the living quarters of the Pokemon Center. "Okay, okay! No need to push me! I'm going" Dawn said as she picked Piplup up nervously and walked towards Ash's room. _'I hope he handles this well' _Dawn thought nervously once she reached his door. Taking a deep breath she slowly raised her hand and rapped the door. "Who's there?" said a voice behind the door. "Ash, it's me Dawn." answered trying to hold back her tears. Watching as Pikachu opened the door, she quickly rushed in and closed the door rushing to Ash but, collapsed on the floor, breaking down in tears.

"Dawn! What's wrong?" Ash said kneeling down in front of her, his brown eyes filled with concern. "It's nothing" she said sniffling back her tears. "Dawn, it's not nothing. Come on you can tell me" He said gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't think you can handle it." Dawn said looking in his eyes sadly. "Oh, come on Dawn! You know that I can handle anything." He said encouragingly. "Okay." She said nodding her head trying not to cry. "Ash, we're, I mean, I-I'm…" she started looking down at her stomach as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "Dawn, come on tell me, and we can solve this together."

"I'm…pregnant!" She said bursting out in tears and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Dawn…" he said hugging her back gently. "Ash, what do we do?! We can't take care of it!" Dawn said looking at him worriedly. "I mean look at us we're not engaged or married yet and we're traveling!" She said standing up, and began pacing around the room. "What about our parents, what will they say?! We have to get rid of …" But Ash cut her short by putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, Dawn we can't get rid of an innocent child." He said calmly. "Then what do we do?!" She snapped back angrily looking at him. "Okay, first calm down, getting worked up about it will not solve the problem" He replied with a hint of worry in his voice and gazed into her eyes softly , calming her down a bit. "Dawn, listen it's going to be okay. Like I said, we can work this out together." He said as he embraced her into a warm hug.

"What about our journey?" She asked softly whispering into his ear. "We stop." He answered simply. "Stop?" She asked pulling back and looked at him with a perplexed look on her face. Ash chuckled slightly to himself _'She looks so cute when she does that' _he thought looking at the blunette lovingly. "Ash, what about your dream, or how badly you wanted to win the Sinnoh League?" She asked referring to the time when Ash came back and asked her to travel through the Sinnoh region together with him again. "That's not important to me anymore." He said playfully looking into her sapphire blue eyes. "Then, what is." She asked eyeing him curiously. "You are. Dawn I want to live with you forever and take care of this child together. I always wanted to tell you after we started dating…but I was afraid. Now that I know that we are going to be parents…" he started sheepishly. "Ash, are you saying…" Dawn began. "Yes, Dawn Berlitz, would you walk through life together with me?" He asked kneeling down on one knee and holding up a box with a small silver ring encrusted with sapphires on it to her. "Ash, I don't know what to say…" She said as tears begin forming in her eyes. "Say that you will" Ash said hopefully looking up at his girlfriend. "I will…" she said as he slipped the ring on her ring finger. Standing up they both looked at each, leaning in as their lips met in a soft and passionate kiss.

**2 Months Later…**

It was 4:30 in the morning and Ash and Dawn were sleeping in Dawn's house in Twinleaf Town together when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Dawn said groggily into the phone. "Oh hi, Lucas. What? We got a mission?" Dawn said as softly as she could trying to not wake Ash up. She was about to say something else when Ash sat up. "Dawn, who is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes rapidly. "Wait a minute Lucas." Dawn answered quickly putting her hand over the receiver. "Ash, there's a mission that I have to attend." She said whispering. "Dawn you can't, the child." He said putting his hand carefully on her stomach. "I know Ash, but they need my help." She said worriedly. "Dawn, I know but the Guardians can handle it. If anything happens to the child…"

"I know, I'll tell him." She answered picking up the phone again "Lucas, I'm sorry but I can't attend missions anytime soon, but I can call for backup from the other the other guardians in Hoenn. Alright, okay, bye." She said hanging up.

"I see that you're disappointed." He said his hand still on her stomach. "I just wish that I could do more to help them." She said with her head bowing down in shame. "I know." He said as he sat up carefully. "Now come on, we have to get ready for our trip to the Kanto region."

"Right, let's go" She said getting out of bed. "Morning, mom!" Dawn said carefully walking down the steps. "Good morning, dear. Are you and Ash packed and ready to go?" "Yes, we are ready." She answered smilingly at her mother. Sighing Johanna put down her mug and walked over to her daughter. "You are growing up so fast, dear it's unbelievable..."

"Good morning, mom!" Ash called as he skipped down the stairs with Pikachu and Piplup trailing behind him. "What, did I say something wrong?" He asked worriedly looking at his mother-in-law-to-be and fiancé. "No, Ash it's just going to take some time for me to get used to you calling me mom." Johanna said facing him. "But, don't worry about it, both of you should eat some breakfast and head over to the docks before the ferry leaves without you." She answered walking towards the kitchen "Okay!" The couple answered happily running into the kitchen. A few hours later, their ferry docked at the port in Viridian City. _'Wow after all these years, I finally get to see the Kanto region again' _Dawn thought as her and Ash went off the ship and begin their walk towards Pallet Town. "Dawn, are you okay? You seem…out of it." Ash said looking at her his brown eyes filled with concern. "No, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something." She smiled.

As they reached Pallet Town many people stopped and greeted them. "Well, well, Ash is home." Said an elderly man stopping in front of him. "Mr. Harrison. It's been a long time." Ash replied shaking hands with him. "And who's this lovely girl."

"Oh, she's Dawn." Ash replied happily "Hello, sir." "Hello, dear. Well, Ash you finally got a girlfriend." He said eyeing Dawn. "Well, she's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancé." He said sheepishly. "My Ash you are lucky she looks like a wonderful young woman."

"Yes she is" Ash replied making Dawn blush.

"Well, I better get going now. Tell Delia I said hi Ash" Mr. Harrison said walking away. " I will." Ash responded as they both started down a path. After a few minutes of walking, they both reached Ash's house. "I hope mom's home." Ash thought out loud as he turned the key in the doorknob and opened the door. "Mom! I'm home!" Ash shouted as he and his fiancé stepped into the living room. "My-my dear! What a lovely surprise!" Delia said stepping into the living room. "Well, hi there Dawn." She smiled sitting down on the couch. "Hi…mom" Dawn said hesitantly. "Mom?" Delia asked confused. "Well, mom…Dawn and I are engaged!" Ash said excitedly. "Oh my Arceus! Ash, Dawn that's wonderful! Congratulations!" "Thanks mom." Ash replied happily. "Now you both must be hungry, I'll make us a lovely lunch, then we'll catch up" Delia said happily heading towards the kitchen. "I'll help you." Dawn replied stepping into the kitchen. "Well, thanks dear."

"Wow! Mom that was a great lunch." Ash said rubbing his tummy happily. "Well, you better thanks Dawn too dear, she did most of the cooking." Delia responded picking up the plates and glasses. "Oh, here I'll wash them for you" Dawn said taking the dishes and walking over to the sink. "Ash you are going to be lucky, she is such a kind girl." Delia said as she picked up the scraps and leftovers on the table. After they finished cleaning up they sat down in the living room to discuss the wedding plans. "Dawn, have you told your mother yet?" Delia asked looking at her daughter-in-law. "Yes, and she said that she would like to come soon to discuss some plans with you." Dawn replied. "Well, that would be great. But, first let's decide on what you guys want." Later that night, Delia was walking towards her room, heard the two teens arguing in Ash's room. "Ash, I can't keep it in anymore!" Dawn shouted sitting on his bed.

"Dawn, you know we can't tell anyone yet."

"I know, but it feels just so wrong to keep it from our parents." She responded. "They can't know about the child yet." Ash said.

"I know, but it feels so wrong."

"I promise we'll let them know soon." Ash said hugging her gently.

'_Dawn is pregnant!' _Delia thought in surprise standing outside of her son's room. _'I wonder if Johanna knows about this. I have to talk to her tomorrow'_ Delia thought as she walked towards her room to call Johanna. The next morning Ash woke up and saw that Dawn was sleeping peacefully. _'She most be really tired. I'll wake her up later.' _Ash thought as he walked out of the room. When he went downstairs to the living room, he saw his mom on the couch looking at a bunch of magazines and books and many more sprawled out on the coffee table and floor. "Good morning, Ash" She greeted him looking up from a book she looking at. "Morning mom." Ash replied walking towards the sofa. "Can I talk to you about something." Delia asked once he took a seat across from her. "What is it mom?" Ash asked surprised at her sudden change of tone. "What is up with Dawn and the talk about a child?" She asked her tone filled with seriousness. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" Ash replied sheepishly. _'Oh, crap! How did she find out?' _He thought mentally surprised. "I over heard you and Dawn arguing last night." She replied snapping him out of his thoughts.

"And I think…"

'_Oh, no. We are in trouble now!' _Ash thought thinking of the worst possible things his mom could say.

"That it's absolutely wonderful!" His mom suddenly burst out surprising him. "But, I thought that, you…" "That I would disapprove, Ash. I completely understand. You know, that's how me and your father had you." She explained. "Now, go wake Dawn up. Her mom is going to come any minute." Delia said gathering up the books and magazines into a pile. "But mom, do you think Johanna will approve the child" Ash asked nervously as he gathered up the books from the floor. "Oh, I'm sure she'll understand." His mom replied putting her pile of books on the coffee table. "Now, hurry up we have a wedding to plan!" She shouted to her son. Watching him as he dashed up the stairs to his room to wake Dawn up.

**Eight Months Later…**

After Ash and Dawn's wedding they both moved to the Hoenn region where Ash became a battle frontier brain and Dawn a teacher teaching young musicians and coordinators. After many months of hard work they pooled their money together to buy a mansion in Lilycove City, getting settled for a new life and family. One night the baby was ready to be delivered and Ash drove her the hospital. "Oh, man. I hope she is holding up well" Ash muttered to Pikachu and Piplup "Pika, pika, chu" the electric mouse Pokemon said patting his back. "Thanks, buddy." Ash smiled slightly petting Pikachu.

A few hours later, a nurse came up to him and said "Mr. Ketchum, you can see her now." "Thank you." Ash said standing up. "Please, follow me." The nurse said heading towards a hospital room at the end of the hall. "She's in there." The nurse said before walking away to tend to another patient. Ash opened the door and walked in seeing Dawn on the hospital bed with their child in her arms humming a soft lullaby. As he walked closer to the bed he saw her, the child sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. "Ash do you want to hold her?" His wife asked softly. He nodded afraid to make a sound that would wake the baby up. "Welcome to the world Sakura." he whispered as he held her in his arms with his wife smiling at them happily.

A few moments later, they heard some knocking on the door "Who is it?" Dawn wondered. Knock. Knock. "Come in!"

"Where's our grandchild?" Johanna said stepping in with Delia. "Mom." Dawn said as Delia hugged her. "Oh Ash, she's a beauty. " Johanna said looking at the child.

The child has dark blue hair, tan skin, vibrant blue eyes and a slight smile upon her gracious lips, sleeping soundly in her father's arms. "You know, she looks a lot like Dawn" Delia said walking to her son's side. "What did you guys name her?" Johanna asked her daughter. "Here, take a look." Dawn said handing over the birth certificate. "Sakura Aurora Rose Ketchum" She mumbled as she read the birth certificate. "Dawn of the Cherry blossom of love" Delia said softly cuddling Sakura in her arms. "Such a lovely name…" Ash whispered looking at Dawn and Sakura. "It is." Dawn nodded in agreement.

A few days later when Dawn was able to come home, Johanna and Delia planned a wonderful baby shower for Sakura with many family and friends attending. 'There, there Sakura." Dawn said patting her the baby's back while walking around the living room. Ding-dong! "Ash! Can you get it?!" "Alright I'm coming." he shouted from the kitchen. "May, Drew! Nice to see you guys again!" "Nice to see you too." May said walking through the door with Drew trailing in carrying something in his arms. "A little gift for Sakura." He said placing the gift down on the floor. "Drew, come here and look at her, she's adorable!" May said to her husband as she cradled the baby in her arms. "She is." Drew said looking at Sakura. "I hope we have a child as lovely as her." May said mentioning her pregnancy. "May, you're pregnant?" Dawn asked surprised. "Yep. Three months already." Drew answered taking Sakura from May's arms. "Congratulations guys." Ash said setting a plate of food on the dinner table. "Thanks." Drew nodded. "So, when are the other's coming?" May asked as she stood up. "In a couple of minutes. Though it may take longer for Iris, Cilan, Clemont and Serena." Ash answered sitting down on the couch next to Dawn. "So do you guys have a name book or something that can help us name our child?" May asked eyeing the bookshelf across the living room. "Yes we have one." Dawn said giggling and walking over to the bookshelf.

Ding-dong! "Don't worry Ash, I got it." Dawn said as Ash stood up. "Okay." he nodded. "Misty, Tracey!"

"Dawn!" Misty answered hugging her friend.

"Well, hi there Chris." Dawn said kneeling down.

"Hi.." Chris answered shuffling his feet.

"Oh, come on now don't be shy." Tracey said picking up his son.

"Well, come on in" Dawn said stepping aside for the couple to enter the house.

A few hours later the Ketchum residence was filled with family and friends from far and wide coming to celebrate Sakura's birth.

After the baby shower was over everyone went home except for their friends who stayed behind to help clean up. "Wow, you know Johanna and Delia can sure throw a baby shower." Serena said as she swept the floors. "You can say that again" Sienna said as she picked up left over trays and glasses. "You know now I know who to call when I have a baby shower for my child." Iris joked as she and Crystal carried Sakura's presents to the nursery. "Well, they could have at least helped us clean up the house." Clemont complained as he helped Brock empty the leftovers into containers. "Oh, stop complaining. They spent all day and night planning this for Sakura." Ash retorted whacking Clemont on the head as he walked by. "Hey!" "Okay, you guys calm down, the children are sleeping." Misty said walking into the kitchen. "Speaking of sleeping, we should hit the hay, too." Leona yawned as everybody stopped cleaning and stacked up the cleaning supplies before heading towards their rooms.

"You guys go first we have to bring Sakura into the nursery." Dawn said as she and Ash headed towards the living room. "You know Dawn, we are very lucky to have Sakura in our lives" He said looking at his wife lovingly. "Yeah, who knew something unexpected is a good thing." Dawn answered looking at their daughter as the couple walked up the stairs and into the nursery.


End file.
